To Tame
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: There is no such thing as too much for a Slytherin, Potter.There is too much for you though, you, who never acknowledged your need for forbidden things, but learned to tame every great desire your little head would slip into…
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_**Chapter 1**_

If there was a man that could kill with a stare, that would be Draco Malfoy. His stormy eyes held a grudge beyond human reason as his knuckles turned whiter than ever before, clenching at the wooden surface of his desk.

"Bloody Hell, what's with this guy again? I mean I'm not afraid of him or anything, but he is doing it for four days now!" Ron had a really bad temper when it came to Malfoy and his ways to spice up a day. But this time Harry seemed to be awfully amused by the situation, and Ron's temper was getting worse day by day, not quite following this little "game".

"Don't look at him Ron. I surely am not." His grin was twitching in the corners of his lips though, and the serious remark lost all meaning. "What have you done Harry, to get him so freakin' going? He's almost throwing death curses all over the place!!Just tell me already!"

Harry turned his head and chanced a glimpse at Malfoy, who hadn't torn his eyes away for him.

"It's nothing really. You know how Malfoy can be. I have simply-_a pause to grin at the blonde_-been sabotaging his Filters class. A little payback for all the mess he's made out of many of my days. Snape is not really pleased, but I certainly feel like it."

"You so have NOT! That is so NOT like you. Wait until Hermione hears about this! Man you're in for a loot of trouble!" However, Ron sounded amused as well.

"Do not breathe a word to her. Not until I say I'm done with him"

"Done-with-him?" Ron studied Harry's face, and deciding he wouldn't get another word out of him today, looked back at Malfoy, and down to his notes. "_Now this is gonna be a hard week" _he thought and ignored a shiver that run down his spine. _"Damn that jerk!"_

_**Chapter 2: I'm going to get you, you know…**_

Harry hated nothing more than a late class.

He had promised to meet Ron and Hermione in the common room after he got himself clean of Quidditch training sweat. He pushed the door to the showers with a tired sigh. This week had been rough, with all the training, the late classes and an intimidating Malfoy. He was beginning to doubt teasing the boy did him any good. He couldn't refuse he felt a strange feverish rush by the trails of the other's burning stares, an excitement at bringing him so close to exploding. Of course Malfoy couldn't be sure it was him jerking around with his potions, but he had a very strong feeling the Slitherin did not need that certainty to punch Harry into a bloody mass.

He opened the water and let it flow lukewarm on his tired body. He was far too spent to hear the sound of the door opening, or the one of sneaky footsteps on the cold tiles of the showers. Harry felt his mind invaded and images being forced into his head. He saw pink lips and silver hair, grey eyes and delicate fingers, all entwined on him in a dance, a dance that burned his head and melted his body, felt himself harden beyond his will, as images of small lips blew on his ear and licked on its shell ._"I'm going to get you, you know" _the blond demon breathed, and he melted away, dropped to a pulp on the cold floor of the bathroom,with his breath hitched and his body roughly awoken.

"What a show Potter. And I haven't moved a finger"

Malfoy was towering above his form now, smiling an evil grin. Harry had his back to him, a numb hand rested on the wall of the shower, and the other on the wet floor. Shaken and unable to form words in between pants, he said nothing. What had THAT been? It should have been a part of the mind spell. He would not have hardened by the images alone! He hated Malfoy , for Merlin's sake! Then what was his body doing responding to that??

The blond boy knelt behind him under the running water and pressed his clothed body on his naked form, making him whimper in denial of the new wave of heat this was bringing to his body. Malfoy grabbed his dark hair roughly and pushed him back to rest to the crook of his neck. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting so see himself in the silver orbs. Draco leaned against his ear and stayed silent for what seemed like centuries. Then brought out one perfect tongue, and licked the shell of Harry's ear painfully slow. Harry's mouth dropped open, and a moan escaped his lips at the watery touch. He was fully erect now, his manhood throbbing like a tortured animal. He felt like prey to a dragon. And the dragon was breathing hell in his ear.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Malfoy's husky voice caressed his neck, a threatening edge on it becoming obvious.

"Get…a-way from me" Harry managed to get out.

"Oh but I plan to. Just after you taste THAT" and the Slytherin forced the contents of an ampoule down his throat, grasping his jaw with unnecessary strength. Harry winced and tried to jerk away, but the blonds' hold on him was too hard to break, especially in the state he was in. Malfoy forced his mouth shut and let their faces slide along each other, their wet hair dripping the by now cold water. He caressed the helpless' boy's cheek with his pale lips. Harry felt shaken. He couldn't think straight anymore, and wanted to scream at Malfoy and demand an answer about what was that he had just gotten down, but he stayed there, trembling and forcing his eyes shut harder, as if that would make it end.

"You will come to me, time and time again. Beg for me, cry for me. It's over, your little game, for this time, my potion was right on target. Enjoy."

And he left Harry fall to the floor, trying to gather himself and get the damned potion out of his body to no avail. "What the fuck did you do, you bastard?!What did you do to me?" he yelled, but he was answered by a bang from the closing door, and the sound of the cold water dripping.


	2. Chapter 3 :Potter

_Chapter 3: "__**Potter…"**_

Later that night in the common room, a very silent Harry kept his gaze fixed on a far wall, his stature uneasy. Ron and Hermione kept on bickering about something insignificant, and the Gryffindors' table was roaring with laughter.

Whatever Malfoy had been threatening him with, did not seem to have taken effect. There was something unsettling about this, the wait for something to happen was worse than the pain Harry expected, but he tried to persuade himself to feel relieved. "_Perhaps his potions came to suck for real in the end" _Harry thought wishfully.

And then the memories of Malfoy's body against his, his tongue on his skin, his breath in his ear…All this was unsettling. It was making him mad with shame that Malfoy had witnessed a sight of him he never should have seen.

**He dreamt that night.**

_A blond boy was circling him, his graceful movements mesmerizing him, as his white shirt exposed even paler skin. _

"_You know we are bound together, Potter. The hunter and the hunted, ever-changing places, never-ending hunt. You are called to my sharp teeth, and I am called to your dark skin, your mind blazing as I tear you apart."_

_Harry felt dizzy. The voice was making him crave for something uncalled for, a rough touch, a forced grip. He felt his skin burn and scatter, like ashes from a desire too great. Malfoy was an enemy. A darting snake, ready to spill his venom into his each and every vein, sending him screaming to nothingness. The ache in his jeans was killing him, growing as the silver eyes burned his, his face unwilling to acknowledge the hard-on this was giving him. His fists were clenched and held at his sides, trembling with lust for the predator. _

_And he turned his back to the blond demon. "And so our chat is over, and the hunting begins"_

"_Quit your empty words, Malfoy", Harry sneered "We both know you messed up the potion. This is not working"_

_The breath that burned his neck appeared in no time. Harry cringed onto the other boy, as pale slender hands ghosted over his chest. And the Slytherin grabbed his crotch forcefully. Harry closed his eyes and moaned helplessly, not able to hold in the feelings at the assault. _

"_My spell needs a trigger. And so I give it to you. Listen for my words carefully, and be aware of what is coming."_

_Harry felt the grin of the blond pressing into the crook of his neck, and he wanted to shout at him to bite him, lick him, mark him, anything to ease the ache in his pants, as a hand rubbed him through the fabric. But he remained silent, subdued to the Hunter's will._

_A pink tongue trailed the line of his neck to his earlobe, and sucked on it hard enough to hurt. Harry moaned brutish in the back of his neck, the stimulation too hard to take._

"_**Come for me…**_

_And then he spat out in his usual scornful tone:_

_**..Potter.**_"

………………………

And so he did. He woke up in his bed, forehead sweaty and palms shaking, his seed staining his clothes and body. He couldn't breathe right. Couldn't see right. He had just come to the most hateful sound he could imagine, his name being spat at him by that elegant, bitter tongue.

He was so angry at himself, suddenly having wet dreams about his since-forever-rival. Well the morning would come, and the long class with McGonagall was going to take his mind of steamy shower concurrencies. Or so he wished.


	3. Chapter 4 : Realization

**Chapter ****4****: Realization **

Morning class, unfortunately, did not take his mind off Malfoy. The fact that he was about to encounter him in Hagrid's class later that day was not big comfort either. The slight excitement in his lower region was persistent, making him uncomfortable, ashamed of himself. He failed to start any form of conversation with his friends, who looked awfully worried about him, and just reassure them with distant words that there was nothing wrong with him.

After failing to get a bite down his throat, he excused himself to the bathroom. He needed some privacy. Taking care of his erection would be the best thing to do before seeing Malfoy, and assuming his body's attention was for him. Because it surely was not! He had just been alone for quite some time now, and his needs had gotten the best of him.

He unzipped his trousers and begun stroking himself. His skin was burning madly, and his head sunk into lust, faded into pleasure. His dream was too fresh, and images kept flashing in his head, but he forced himself to hold them off. Not him. Not again. Somebody else. Ginny perhaps. He used to want her, right? Where was that now? But the memory of the pale hand gripping his crotch and stoking him forcefully was all he could bring himself to crave. "_Damn. Damn you, you snake._ "But in his mind his hand was Malfoy's hand, and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. The sensations built up in him, his skin burned like wildfire, his mouth hung open and he was moaning, his breathing labored. His hand was working faster now, harder on his shaft, trying to finally bring him off.

He couldn't. He was aching now, the need driving him nuts, his muscles hurting and failing to keep up with his mind. He couldn't come. He would not get it out. He whimpered and gave a cry of rage. What was this now? Cold water, deep breaths and off to wherever again.

………………..

He approached the field where Hagrid's class was about to start, with Ron and Hermione at his sides. He couldn't help but scan the area for Malfoy, who seemed to not have arrived yet. He let himself calm down as much as possible. Perhaps fate was just that kind.

With an unsatisfied body, paying attention proved extremely difficult. Harry did not know how everyone ended up alone with a magic creature he hid not recall the name of, and was unsure of what he was supposed to do. The creature looked infuriated.

"_Watch out now. I don't want it to finish you before I do" _a poisonous voice snarled into his ear. Harry jumped at the sound of the voice and tried to pull away, but a strong hand was holding him still by the shoulder. "Hey, hey. Don't shove me off. Although I am amused you try. I mean, with that painful bulge between your legs." Harry flinched. _He knew? Was it THAT obvious? "_You know the key word. Do you want to hear me say it?" a shiver run through Harry's spine. "Come…" Realization finally dawned on him. The potion… " for me…" the rush in him built in seconds, his member aching with painful need, his body shaking to the sound of Malfoy's voice, in anticipation of what was to come…

".._Potter_."

His release was roaring. Coming with a force of emotions, Harry screamed in a way equal to suffering. He dropped on his knees and ducked to the floor, hands on the damp grass. His breath came out in deep pants, the aftermaths of his orgasm shaking his body.

And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 5 :Should I take a bite of you?

**Chapter 5 : "**_Should I take a bite of you, Potter?"_

Harry was forced to regain consciousness as strong hands gripped him by the shoulders and loud voices broke the numbness of his mind. He was screwed if anyone was to realize. It was certain that someone had seen Malfoy talking to him before he collapsed. He should get out of there.

" are you listening? Are you ok Harry?" Hagrid's voice was panicky beyond reason.

"I'm –I'm fine Hagrid. Just give me some space"

"Everybody move AWAY" "NOW!" Hagrid yelled to the curious crowd of students.

Harry stood up and left himself be carried away from the field by Ron, promising Hagrid everything was alright. He felt a lot of things, but most of all, he felt relieved. Now he would just have to kill himself and get him out of this misery. Oh no. Maybe kill Malfoy after taking hold of an antidote.

"Harry, mate, what in Merlin's name was THAT?? Are you in pain now? Did you lie to Hagrid? Did Malfoy curse you or something?"

Hm. Malfoy cursing him was not such a bad excuse.

"I guess he did. I didn't even realize, just felt it and collapsed. It's nothing really…"

"NOTHING? That bastard cursed you, and it's nothing? I'll beat him into a bloody mass!!"

"No. Ron. Relax. You can't do anything. This is between him and me, and promise me you won't mingle.

"Harry, NO! This is big and I can't see that you realize…"

"Please. Cut it out."

Ron's face was red with fury, but decided against pushing the matter more. He left Harry in his room to gather himself up.

He changed clothes and cleaned himself up, wondering how long he had before the potion took hold of his body functions again.

He could almost see Malfoy's snakelike grin, the silver eyes sparkling menacingly. He bet the Slytherin was enjoying seeing him succumb fully to him, not able to do otherwise. The Malfoys and their never-ending lust for power. His pride was crushing more and more with each thought of the events.

He shivered. His lips felt dry. His mind was numbing again. His eyelashes fluttered.

HE WAS GRANTED 30 MINUTES OF SERINITY? Was he becoming a mindless sex beast? That was too much. He was going to fix this. With a plan to find an antidote, he closed the door behind him and started wandering the empty corridors, to the library.

…………………

He was feeling dizzy, and the way to the library seemed to be a lost cause. He must have lost the right turn, because time had passed and the corridors had grown dark without him noticing at first. He was lost in Hogwarts for Merlin's sake!

He bit his bottom lip hard and gave out a sigh. This was too hard. Couldn't he have just torn him to pieces? It would feel better than aching for that sandpaper-like voice, the calling of his name in that awful manner. It would feel better than the illusion of Malfoy's hand on his cock, stroking him violently, it would feel better than the craving for that velvet tongue on his neck, licking and leaving him breathless.

He had begun moaning by now. His hand was already grabbing himself above his boxers, trying to visualize the blond's slender figure, the way the collar of his shirt opened to reveal soft skin when the wind blew. _"Fuck you. Fuck you Malfoy_" he grunted between his teeth, as he felt his need build up and his cock throbbing.

A shadow moved, not too far away. A figure was standing looming in the corner, steadied by the wall.

"_Practice makes perfect, right?" _the shadow sneered at him.

Harry wanted to reach for his wand, but his reactions were slowed down. The shadow was standing tall in front of him now, and he could see the way soft hair brushed against skin. He vaguely wondered if the felt like satin. They certainly looked as such…

Silver eyes sparkled in the faint light. Slender hands moved over Harry's head and pushed against the wall, as the other boy steadied himself close to Harry. Harry has facing Draco's neck now, and gulped hard at the desire to feel the skin and lick along the lines of his throat. His pale white heavenly throat. Malfoy was, after all, the aphrodisiac of every girl in Hogwarts. And seeing this made him doubt the fact of him not being of every boy also.

"Fix this Malfoy. Fix this now!"

"By fix, you mean?" he leaned further to the numb body under him, "Touch you? Lick you? Bite you? Fuck you? You must tell me, wonder boy."

The blond slithered a long leg between Harry's own, and he pressed softly on his crotch. Harry whimpered and thrust onto the slim leg, gasping at the friction.

"Here? Anyone could see you. The great Harry Potter thrusting onto my leg, begging me for release. Because I , and only I, can release you Potter. Anyway I might wish. Be it an antidote, or my personal gift to you"

"You narcissist snake!" Harry blurted out with anger.

"I bet my venom would fix you up nicely. Should I take a bite of you, Potter?"

Harry's body screamed and he grabbed Draco by his waist, pulling him closer to his body and resting his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. He moaned and gasped heavily.

"Think about the first place that comes in mind" Draco commanded, and Harry's mind obeyed.

The air stiffened as they teleported far for the dark corridor's of Hogwarts….

…and into a dark, closed store with what seemed like old, dusty furniture.

Malfoy looked upset, but tried to hide it. He knew this place.

"_**Knockturn Alley**__**, Potter?"**_

-Thank you all for the support! To be updated soon!


	5. Chapter 6: And what if I am all these?

Updated, as promised. Thank you all for the reviews! This may be a little rougher than usual. I'm working on my English, so please bear with me! Kisses to all yaoi fans out there :D

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 6: And what if I am all these?**

The shop was quite large, dusty, and dimly lit, with a large stone fireplace somewhere in the background. Harry and Draco were standing face to face, a frown on both their faces, Draco's emotionless and Harry's flushed and sweaty.

"This is where you think of me, Potter?"

"I have seen you come in here twice, Malfoy. This time I was sure you were up to no good."

"Well well, what is life without a personal stalker? Let me teach you a lesson, little boy." Malfoy's expression went from cautious to amused, and a grin played on his full lips.

"I never used to be"

Harry shivered at that. His need wasn't keeping up with the tone of the conversation.

"You fucking Death-Eater, following along your family's footsteps! You filthy jerk! Whatever it is you WON'T succeed!! Pathetic little cockroach!" Harry spat in between gasps, his expression infuriated.

Draco leaned into Harry's ear, his warm breath caressing the shell of it, and getting an answering whimper by the dark haired boy.

"You say that, as if it's a bad thing…" he hummed seductively and moved one slender arm along Harry's back, then gripping his side. With a swift move, he turned Harry over, now facing his back. Harry leaned on an old wooden furniture to find his balance, and moaned as he felt Draco move so close, their bodies rubbed.

Draco grabbed a sharp object from a near table and slid his hand inside Harry's shirt. At the touch of the unknown metallic object, Harry gave a cry of protest. "Not-a-word" Malfoy spat at him from behind him. He felt the sharp object tug at his clothing and heard the fabric be torn apart. The blond discarded the old knife and got rid of what was left of Harry's shirt.

The Slytherin's touch was heavenly, even when he attempted to be harsh. His god-like skin betrayed his owner. If Harry was not under the hold of the potion, he most certainly would have already come. But then again, he doubted he would be here in the first place…

"Your-shirt" Harry's voice was a weak whisper

"What was that?"

"I said-your shirt. Take it-off."

Malfoy's one hand moved to Harry's mane and grabbed it forcefully to bring him back to his face. He looked at the Gryffindor's lips, which seemed swollen and inviting_. "Damn you Malfoy, you never thought that, you hear??"_he thought to himself,but his gaze remained fixed on the panting mouth, while moving his other hand to Harry's abdomen, scarcely touching, making the raven haired one arch for him, and shake in anticipation.

"Why would I do that, Potter?" his tone wasn't as cocky anymore, his own sick desire for this game between them getting to his voice and making it huskier. "Take it off. I want to-"

"You want to, what?" Draco pinched on one hard nipple and Harry gave out a lustful cry of pain. Malfoy brought his fingers to his mouth and with one perfect tongue he licked them, Harry's eyes watching the full act. He moaned. Draco's hand moved back onto the nipple, and rubbed softly on the sensitive skin. The coldness made Harry shriek and tag his head to the side, attempting to touch Malfoy's cheek.

The hand on his hair moved swiftly, pushing Harry's head to the front, breaking the contact. Harry whimpered, his head bowed and his lips too dry. He felt something hard pressing at his behind, and felt a wave of shock and excitement rush through his body. "Don't you think you are enjoying this too much, Malfoy?"

"There is no such thing as too much for a Slytherin, Potter. Nor for my bloodline. There is too much for you though, you who never acknowledged your need for forbidden things, but learned to tame every great desire your little head would slip into…"

"I am not like you, you sadistic excuse for a human being!" Harry spat in between deep breaths. "You are a Death eater since birth. Darkness is flowing from your body even as you do this to me. I can see you crawling on Voldemort's feet as soon as he asks for you, a servant and nothing more Malfoy! For all your pride, you are just a dog!"

"And what if I am all these, Potter? Are you afraid you'll fight me by day and crawl back to me at night?"

Draco crashed Harry's body onto his, letting out a gasp of his own at the feeling of a rigid body against his hard shaft. He fought back the need to rub himself on the other man's body, and his voice came out trembling.

"Turn around. Face me."

And Harry did as told. His eyes met Malfoy's flushed form, his slightly open mouth, his heavy eyes clouded with what looked like desire, his long, slim hands shaking faintly in the semi-light of the store.

His eyes fixed on the blond demon's lips, full and wet and luring, his teeth that appeared now and then with the movement of his mouth and he wanted- he needed to feel this. To feel the taste of Draco Malfoy, the man he hated with a passion beyond all reason. To own those poisonous, unattainable lips, bite them, make him hurt as he did, satiate the hunger in his veins. And he made a slight move forward, licking his own, dry lips at the thought.

"Don't even think about it, you pitiful Gryffindor." Malfoy grunted and Harry froze in place.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Yeah. And I did not mean to give you that potion"

"Take off your fucking shirt!" Harry's hands moved and he grabbed at the buttons of the other's shirt harshly, tearing it open. Pale flesh sparkled with sweat, pink nipples hardened at the brush of cold air. Draco Malfoy naked, was a miracle. Even with the might with which Harry wished he wasn't in this mess, this was a sight to remember.

Draco's skin shuddered and Harry's mind screamed. He arched forward and ground down on the blonde's erection, giving out a hoarse cry. Malfoy himself cursed out loud at the feeling of Harry's cock hard and needy under so many layers of clothing. He had gotten himself in something he did not intend. He needed release. He answered Harry's rocking hips, his one hand on the other's pelvis, keeping the rhythm he wanted, and the other on the furniture, keeping them in place.

"_It's not enough" _Harry squeaked. "it's not enough MALFOY! Fu-ck! finish me. Do it now, I can't stand it anymore!"

Draco himself was closer than he would like to believe, with the feeling of Harry's naked chest on his own, their lower abdomens burning from the friction.

He left his grasp on the table and began unzipping Harry's trousers. Understanding Malfoy's intentions, the other became even more desparate. As soon as a cold hand ghosted upon his shaft, he bit down hard on the Slytherin's neck_. "Oh-my" _Draco's voice was trembling now, and he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Open my zipper, Potter"

"What? NO!" Harry snapped.

"Do it, and I'll give you what you need."

Harry's hand moved reluctantly to Draco's zipper, and opening it he took his erection in his hand.

To his surprise the blond whimpered like a suffering kitten. He moaned and pulled on Harry's hair harder, his mouth liked his collarbone with a frenzied lust.

"Harder, damn you! Go faster!" his pale hand worked harder on Harry's shaft, making the Gryffindor unable to focus on any action. "I-I can't. I can't move anymore" and Harry's hand gave one last firm stroke and fell numb t his side.

Malfoy cursed and in a trance grabbed both their erections and pumped them together, harder and harder, gaining cries of suffering from the raven haired boy.

"Say it Malfoy! Say it!" it was a desperate sound.

"Say what? You have to tell me"

"Finish me! Say it! Let me come!"

"Oh, I thought you hated me when I called you that way"

"Yes, and you- love me hating you! Fu-ck! Say my name Malfoy!"

"Potter"

"Not like that. Say it right!"

"Beg me"

Harry shook his head but breathed:

"I –I beg of you, Malfoy. Say the fucking spell!"

Malfoy felt himself standing on the edge of a shuttering orgasm, felt his mind go numb. He ravished Harry's neck with his burning tongue, and before he could form no words at all, spat it out

"Come, come for ME, Potter"

And Harry came, warm seed exploding over both their erections, their bodies and Malfoy's hand. And Malfoy followed, blanking out on the raven haired boy's neck, breathing shaggily.

The room that a moment ago echoed with hoarse cries, now fell awfully silent. Harry could swear he felt Draco kiss his shoulder, but was too dizzy to tell for sure. The blonde recomposed himself and cast cleaning spells over them.

Time and space had stopped, but teleporting back to Hogwarts, Harry saw now that faint light was coming through the windows. _How long had they been missing??_

"_You have a day of rest" _he thought he heard a velvet voice whisper.

His mind caught the image of a walking away Draco, and warm silence embraced him again.


	6. Chapter 7 : The only way for me to feel

**Chapter 7: The only way for me to feel.**

Harry woke up late Sunday afternoon to find his dorm empty.

Somehow he had ended up in his bed, probably able to find the way back, free from the effects of the potion. He nuzzled in his covers and enjoyed the sense of a calm mind. Summer was officially dead. You could see the leaves turn yellow and feel the wind blowing colder day by day.

It was a windy, cloudy afternoon. He let his eyes rest on the movement of the leaves outside, as his mind caught up with reality. His thoughts settled on Malfoy. Unsure of how much time he had left sane, he got dressed and decided on taking a walk. He had class in an hour.

He felt a wild urge to get to a high tower and watch the changes in the autumn scenery. Anything to take his mind off the mind-blowing events of last night. Anything to get the image of a gorgeous flushed face, looking down on him with feverish lust, out of his head. He had so many problems to think about this year, he did not need any of this.

Lost in his thoughts, he kept climbing up the stairs, when he felt a presence that had suddenly become all too familiar, surround him with a sweet scent. The scent was calling from above, inviting him higher, to the wind stricken tower. Keeping the sound of his footsteps low, he proceeded to climbing the stairway, intoxicated by the perfume in the air.

There, at the top of the tower, Malfoy was gasping for air. His fists were gripping at the stone walls, and his eyes were shut fiercely. Sweat was covering his forehead and his chest was heaving forcefully, as if someone was punching him mercilessly.

"_What the hell is going on with him now? Who could bring him at this state??" _Harry thought to himself from the silence of the evening shadows. The sight was making him anxious, but even if he wished to help Draco, he knew the blond would never want to be helped.

The tall, blond Slytherin was holding in every sound his mouth ached to let free, biting his lips, leaning on the rail of the tower's edge. There was no doubt; the pain he was in was too much. But what had he gotten himself into to be that harmed, harry could not figure. He found his eyes linger on the waving blond strands of hair, and then on those beautiful, sore lips.

At that moment, Draco bit down hard on his bottom lip. Blood was now dripping from the wound it left behind, drawing anew the full lips as Draco moved his tongue over it. Harry, enchanted by things he could never admit he craved, made a step backwards. And stumbled.

He saw Malfoy turn, anger and hate in his gaze, and making a step forwards. Then crumbling to the floor, grasping his chest. "I -know there-is-someone there! Leave me-now!" the blonde spat, his voice coming out with great struggle. He made an effort to grasp his wand, and a small brown bottle dropped from his pocket, rolling away from him on the stone floor.

_Does he know it's me? I want to know what's going on. _

He took a step closer to the kneeling boy, and out of the shadows. Malfoy's eyes pierced his own in a threatening glare.

"Do you not understand the words leave me, Potter?"

And Harry marveled at the sight of a helpless Draco Malfoy, trying to pose as threatening.

They say there is a dark side in every creature. A side that wakens at the sight of great desires. Harry's mind took a dangerous turn. And plunged into darkness.

Draco noticed the change in the others aura and his eyes squinted. He watched as Harry strode across the distance and took hold of the straying bottle, picking it up. He turned the bottle around trying to find something.

"No label? What have you been drinking Malfoy?" Another burst of pain shot through the slender body and Draco whimpered.

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be enjoying your free day, Potter?" he said, trying to act casual.

"Oh, but I am enjoying myself. Care to tell me what you're on now?"

The wind became stronger and storm clouds gathered around. Harry closed the distance between them, and knelt in front of the other. Draco's eyes darkened and he bit again on the wounded lip.

"Oh you shouldn't do that" Harry groaned and grasped Draco's chin with two fingers. "You shouldn't make me want you this badly"

"WhAT? Get away now,Potter!"

"Oh, you are in no shape to order me around. Now if you don't mind, tell me why you're like this, and perhaps I'll let you go" his arm slithered along Draco's leg and rubbed just next to his shaft, never touching.

"That's enough! Give me the bottle!"

"Why? What's in there?"

"Quit it! I'll never tell you!"

"Oh" and Harry forced Malfoy's lips apart, and watched the crimson blood of the Slytherin well up from the wound. He closed the distance between their lips, and caressed the line of Draco's lips with his tongue, tasting a part of the blonde's torment.

Draco pushed against him and he pulled back. "You are NEVER to touch my lips. You hear?"

"Tell me what's in the bottle then"

"Give it, or I'll accuse you of letting me suffer!"

And a crazy thought crossed Harry's mind. It couldn't be! "Is this the result of a potion, Malfoy??Are you poisoning yourself??"

"You give me that, and I'll be able to talk right, you moron!"

He was brought to this state, with an antidote in his pocket? Why?? It had to be a joke.

"If I give this to you, you'll never tell me. So here…" Harry opened the bottle and let a couple of drops down Draco's throat. "Just so you feel like talking"

Draco took a sharp breath and the shaking of his body calmed a little.

Harry couldn't deny himself the rush the situation gave him. He shouldn't enjoy another's suffering, even if it was Malfoy. But the blonde was so helpless, at his mercy, at his desire to do with him as he pleased, and Harry's possessiveness went wild in his head. He was hard now, and wondered if his time was up already. His voice came out huskier.

"A masochist, Malfoy? I thought you played for the other team."

"You would never understand"

"Give me a try"

"Oh, I already have" Obviously Draco was in a much better state, to joke like that.

The teasing in Draco's voice was too much for Harry, whose desire was beginning to take its toll on his body. He brought Malfoy's neck to his face, and bit down hard on the satin skin. Draco screamed in pain, but his feet opened wider and he arched for Harry's body. One trembling hand clenched at the back of his head, keeping Harry's mouth firm on his neck, the other clumsily unbuttoning his own trousers. Harry understood the intentions of the Slytherin and grabbed his arm before he touched himself.

"If I am not to come, then you are not allowed to, either"

Malfoy whimpered. "Give me the antidote"

Harry disposed of Draco's jumper and felt the slim boy shiver in the cold. He took a minute to gaze at the perfect body, the fake innocence that this form presented, that could lure any prey, could seduce anyone who looked upon it. The firm abdomen, the not too wide, hairless chest, the inviting collarbone….

"It's just an illusion you know." He looked up to see a grinning face "The control over me"

Harry's mind was prey to the slight movement of Malfoy's hips as they brushed against his painful erection. Now and then, a ghost of a strong pain would pass through Draco's eyes but he did a good job hiding his suffering. Harry's suffering though, was obvious. He watched the other's panting mouth, the movement of his tongue in it, the way the lips would part wider at every touch, and his head swam.

"I can see you want to kiss me, Potter"

"I do not"

"Mmm" and he moved closer, a breath away from Harry's lips, all the while watching his eyes. Then he took Harry's arm, and crushed it on his ass abruptly. Harry moaned and grabbed harder, watching as Draco tilted his head back, crying out in an obscene way. Harry felt the need to bring him off, to see him cry out in his orgasm, not because of the poisonous pain, but due to his climaxed desire. And without thinking, he emptied the insides of the bottle in Draco's mouth. Silver eyes slid shut, and open again. Realizing he had the advantage again, Malfoy resumed taking hold of his erection and stroking himself under Harry's intend gaze.

"Good boy,Potter" Draco purred and felt himself being pushed, his back flat on the stone floor. Harry climbed on top of him and kissed his chest, licking and biting his pink nipples. Draco kept working on himself, as the other worshiped his body. "tell me why" Harry whispered, and Draco chuckled. Harry crushed down on those lips, biting and forcing his tongue in the other's mouth, moving in a hungry rhythm as his anger and desperate need drove him to the edge. Draco was moaning in his mouth, now and then trying to shove him off, but always failing.

Harry felt Draco's body tense and his hand on his cock go faster. He gripped the base of Malfoy's cock, forbidding him to come, and broke the kiss. "Come" Draco began, and Harry went crazy with need. He thrust on Draco's leg hard, aching to find release. "You let go of me, and I'll let go of you" Malfoy was not going to be teased. "Tell me why you did this to yourself! Or I'll hold you like this until you give up!" Harry spat ."for me…" "Shut it!!" Harry was panting hard, the spell's hold on him tighter than ever. One firm stroke on Draco's cock and the blond arched helplessly on Harry's body. "Tell me!" Harry was yelling now.

He resumed stroking Malfoy, who grunted lustfully between his teeth:

"Because it's the only way for me to FEEL, POTTER!" and they both came in a desperate harmony, as dark skies opened and autumn rain washed over them.


	7. Chapter 8 :You don't want to know

**Chapter 8: You don't want to know.**

Harry rolled off Draco, feeling spent. The blonde stood up hastily and fixed his clothes, as Harry resumed sitting position, looking at him with curiosity. Malfoy was steaming. His stormy eyes met Harry's emerald ones and held his gaze.

A loud slap was heard through the sound of the drizzle, and Harry was thrown on the stone floor again by its force.

"I told you to never touch-my-lips." Draco spat out and turned his back on the Gryffindor, walking away once again.

…………

Draco was nowhere to be seen throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Harry spent his time with Ron and Hermione, who seemed to try hard to ignore the fact that there was obviously something going on with their friend. They chatted with excitement about last week's classes, and Harry nodded and laughed at times to show he was keeping up with the subject. But his mind was on other things.

"Why would someone want to suffer?" he finally voiced his thoughts to his friends, unable to find the meaning behind his rival's words.

"Because he has a screw loose?" Ron said, amusement in his voice.

"That could be the case, yes" Harry nodded, appreciating the joke.

"Why Harry, what's going on?" Hermione tried to keep a cool tone, but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Why would someone crave that?"

"Out of regret? A form of atonement?" Hermione suggested.

Harry scanned the big dining room, his eyes resting on the Slytherin's table.

_Where the hell are you, Malfoy?_

He sighed and resumed playing with his empty plate. He was feeling weird. As if he had intruded something very private of the other's life, and brought it upon himself. Now that the rush was over, his consciousness screamed at him for being such a sadistic creature. Really, Malfoy was bringing out the worst in him. _Oh quit it already. So you slipped. He has you bound to a sex spell for Merlin's sake! _ A part of him was trying to see this rationally. And was failing miserably.

"Oh look who's back" Ron sneered looking at the entrance of the dining hall. Harry lifted his gaze and looked upon the elegant figure of Draco Malfoy, scanning his House's table. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and headed that way. Meanwhile, Harry found himself being mesmerized by the movement of the Slytherin's hips, and the way his long slim fingers reached to catch a golden strand of hair behind his ear. He was drooling now?!?

"Harry? Hey, Harry!" Ron moved one hand in front of Harry's face, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh? What is it?"

"I said, has Malfoy stopped giving you trouble yet?"

"Oh, that. I guess he quit, yes." And he watched as Draco pushed Crabbe's head in the hot soup, while sipping large portions of a drink down his throat.

Draco caught Harry's eye, and let the drink down. "Let them leave. You, stay" a voice whispered in his head. Damn, why hadn't he paid attention in shielding?? He crooked an eyebrow at Malfoy, who copied the move with a slight grin on his lips.

Time was passing awfully slow, and Harry could see Malfoy's mood change, as he kept on drinking. Since when could Slytherins drink liquor in the dining hall freely?? Because he was pretty sure, Draco was getting drunk.

The students were leaving steadily from the room, and up to their dorms. The plates were collected and the tables were emptied. Malfoy would grant wanton glances to Harry from time to time, teasing him, showing him he knew he was staring at him. After all, Malfoys were attention freaks.

"Harry, we're feeling sleepy. I think we'll head out"

"Oh, that's ok. I will be upstairs soon."

They said their goodnights and Harry watched as Draco discarded of Crabbe and Goyle, allowing them to be alone in the great hall. Draco grabbed the half empty bottle and walked to the far off window, climbing on the table and spreading his legs on it. He made a movement with his wand for the lights to dim, and took another sip.

Harry walked quietly towards him. He would try and talk to him, as long as his head was clear.

Draco was looking out the window, his gaze vague.

"Did you ever feel as if you were falling, Potter?" Harry snapped. Exactly how much had Malfoy drunk, to start a conversation with him??

"I feel like that all the time. Every damn night and dawning day. I walk around like a doll, my mind never focusing on my movements, my surroundings. And yet I never stumble. I never fall. I am not allowed to, either. Maybe I will go through it all, frozen like this. Die, numb like this"

Then he turned around to face Harry, his gaze still unfocused, and left the bottle by his side. "I told you it's an illusion…" his hands played with the knot of his tie, loosening it slowly. "the feeling of control over me" he moved to his collar, and opened it with a sharp movement. Harry felt his eyes follow every movement of the slender fingers, and tried to tear his gaze away from them, and to the blonde's face again. "I don't even have that illusion. The only way for me to feel…" his hands were now unbuttoning his shirt further to his abdomen, allowing Harry to get small glimpses of pale moonlit skin. His head was drifting again. Far from the room, far from Malfoy's words. Because nothing mattered, as long as he kept undressing. "……..is pain." He reached for the buttons of his pants, and tugged at them with force, opening them swiftly.

Harry was standing at the other end of the table, watching the blonde watching him. Draco grabbed the bottle by his side, and raised in above his head, letting the red liquor run from his hair to his face, his neck, his chest. Harry's eyes opened wide as he took in the sight of him. The Slytherin's body was soaked in liquor, his breathing was labored. He slid his hand down his neck, and moved down, letting his nails scratch his sensitive skin, leaving long reddish marks at their tracks. "I rejoice this way. I am still here, I am not gone" and he bent one long leg on the table, tilting it to the side, inviting, luring.

"Are you drunk?" Harry couldn't think of anything cleverer at the moment.

"Are you under my control by a really tricky spell?" Malfoy grinned teasingly.

"I get your point"

The red liquid was still roaming the blonde's body, and Harry felt the urge to come closer, lick on the featherlike skin, on the red marks left behind by the other's nails, he even felt for the first time the need to slide down those elegant trousers and lick on the soft skin on the inside of the inviting legs…

He took a step forward, in trance. And closer…closer to the body sitting on the long table, form flushed and eyes hungry. He climbed to the table and knelt between the other's feet, hands on his legs, spreading them further.

"What do you need, Potter?" Malfoy purred seductively, his face moving closer to Harry's.

"I need You" Harry stated, as if it was the most plane truth he had left in his life. "I need you to feel" and Harry slid one hand in the Slytherin's boxers, taking hold oh his already hard erection, and feeling his own aching at the sound that Draco released. "You drive me insane, Malfoy." He gave in to his urge to taste, and licked on the liquor lingering on the other's skin, feeling the heat of it, smelling the intoxicating scent that Malfoy always carried.

Draco thrust in Harry's hand, encouraging him to continue. The potion was taking hold of Harry rapidly. He could feel his actions growing more and more desperate, as he watched Draco moan and arch to his touch. His own need was tearing at his body, strained by his pants, craving release. But Malfoy was letting him touch him, and he couldn't stop. He let go of Draco's erection and the other whimpered at the loss of contact. Harry brought his hand to his mouth, and licked it clean. Draco's eyes narrowed and his mouth fell open, panting hard.

"Fuck, Potter! Do it. Do it now."

"Do, what, Malfoy? I want to hear you say it" he whispered in the blonde's ear softly.

"Your mouth…I want to feel your tongue" Harry should be able to come. This was so cruel. His mind exploded, broke to pieces, and yet he could not, would not come. So he simply obeyed. He let his teeth bite their way down the blonde's abdomen, and took Draco's manhood in his mouth, pumping steadily at the hardened length, letting his tongue explore the feeling of him. And Draco squirmed and moaned desperately at the warmth, grasping at Harry's hair and pulling roughly when Harry would brush his teeth at the top, teasing him, playing with limits he never thought went that far.

"Faster!" Draco cried and tried to thrust forward, but Harry pinned him down. He guided one hand to Draco's gasping mouth, finding the fresh wound and tugging at it, reopening it, making Draco bite at his fingers. "You-!" Malfoy cried and Harry sucked hard on him, felt him tense even more, pressure building in that delicate body and setting it on fire. And he came, his moan being heard loud in the empty dining room as he arched his back and grasped the table trying to find something to hold on to, as he finished in Harry's mouth, hearing him swallow hard what was left of him. And he collapsed.

Harry felt many things. But most of all he felt his need for release paralyze his whole. "Malfoy, please…" he whispered as he resumed kissing the naked chest, climbing up to meet his face. He stood inches from his open, bloody lips and felt the hot breath brush at his own sore mouth, making it harder to obey Malfoy. Never touch his lips. Those full, unreachable, poisonous lips.

He felt Draco's hand touch his own and opening his palm, sliding a small object inside. "what?"

"Give this to me, make me drink it all. And I will say it. I will say the spell, let you _**come…"**_

At the first word, Harry felt it rush over him like wildfire. He bowed his head to Draco's neck and whimpered. Draco rubbed his erection through the fabric harshly. "What-is-that?" Harry managed to ask between gasps, as the slim fingers worked their way in his pants and grabbed him tightly.

"Your only way to find release" and Draco leaned closer to Harry's lips, and just when he thought the blonde was simply teasing, he took out his tongue and licked Harry's lips, taking in his own taste.

"You win" Harry uttered and brought the small ampoule to Draco's teeth, emptying the insides in the Slytherin's mouth. Draco closed his eyes and swallowed, then sighed.

Harry was going mad with need, as a hand kept working on him, always keeping him on the edge, but unable to bring him off by its own. He needed that voice. "Malfoy…say it"

Draco put his other hand on the Gryffindor's face, and looked him deep in the eyes. And he spat the words out, allowing Harry to come, screaming on his hand.

"Tell me what I just gave you" Harry breathed.

"_**Oh…you don't want to know…"**_ and Draco's smile was twisted with something Harry could not understand.

Perhaps he really did not want to know.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ok this was a hard chapter to write. Finished though, at last! Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 9: Killing me

_Genre 2 added: Drama_

_Thank you all, your reviews encourage me to write faster.  
_

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 9: Killing me.**

News was that chaos reigned in the Muggle world. The papers talked of nameless deeds and huge disasters, and things at Howgarts were becoming unsettling. Clouded faces and worried glances, silent whispers in cliques and a frozen sense of panic painted on everyone's faces. Something was coming closer, wrapping its menacing hands on the world.

Malfoy was nowhere to be found for a second day in a row. Harry should be thinking of many things, like the fact that Dumbledore had mentioned something about a mission, but the fact was that he couldn't focus at all. His curse was hammering at his body, being unsatisfied for longer than allowed if Harry wanted to go through the day posing as normal.

Harry kept his head lowered between his hands, almost trembling with every touch of air that brushed his skin. He was on fire. He was positive he could invite anyone with just one glance, so he kept his eyes on the ground and avoided contact. After all, only one person could give him what he needed. Harry clenched his teeth and a low grunt escaped his lips. This was outrageous! He couldn't leave him like that!

"Harry, is your cold getting worse? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey"

He felt the urge to scream and closed his mouth with his palms, shutting his eyes hard. Yes he would go and tell the kind lady that Malfoy had made him a sex slave and he was supposed to be at his mercy every day, or else he would look like that! Brilliant. And then he could dig a hole and die, save Voldemort the trouble of hunting him down.

He heard footsteps and loud laughs behind him, and fought the urge to turn around. This was by no means good.

"Potter! I'm talking to you, wonder boy!" he could recognize Crabbe's voice, who sounded like he had the support of a crowd. "Look at the boy who lived. I'm pretty sure they'll soon have to change your title." Harry composed himself as much as possible, and turned to face them. "Oh look at that face. He really has messed you up. You finally found your place, Potter, even if it took you years. Bowing to Malfoy, or do you still have some shards of dignity?"

Harry saw red. What exactly had he told them about this? Not the truth certainly. He did not see a way this would make Malfoy look good. "Don't look so upset now, Potter. I bet your face would look good if you begged him to free you. Or do you like it, being his bitch?" the grin that played on Crabbe's mouth was maddening. Harry stood up and took out his wand, pointing it at him. "At least I do not lick his shoes voluntary, you dog!" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd, as Crabbe steamed and the others burst in laughter.

Harry pulled away from her. "I have to go." He snarled and turned his back to her, heading for the Slytherin's dorms. If he wouldn't come to him then he had to go find him himself. If nothing else, he had to keep standing, and his knees were weak with lust, his hands trembling with need.

Malfoy was spread on his armchair, reading an old charms book when he heard Harry's voice screaming his name, calling him out. He spelled the doors open for him, and waited for the raven haired boy to storm through his door.

And Harry did so. He went for Draco's collar, grasping him from it and climbing on his feet, legs spread at each side of Draco's own. "What the hell have you told your dogs, Malfoy? Did you tell them you fuck me every day? Or that you let me suck you dry, bring you off? What did you say to them, tell me, you bastard!"

"Fucking with you is not the best thing for my image, Potter" Draco whispered calmly, sliding his hands up Harry's thighs. "But just like you, I will not be bossed around. Your flesh is so forbidden to me, I can hear it humming my name" and Harry lost all his will to fight. "Where the fuck have you been? I'm so damn hard it hurts" Harry spat in desperation "And you think that would displease me because…" Harry saw Draco's eyes darken wildly, as he felt strong hands grab his ass and pull him higher until his need was in front of the Slytherin's grinning mouth.

Harry could not take it anymore. Those two days of aching for his touch, always at the edge. He let out a pitiful cry and grabbed Draco's satin hair, more touching than hurting, his presence too beautiful to feel like ruining it. "So, you were saying?" Malfoy breathed huskily, moving closer to Harry's cock, repressed by layers of clothing. Seeing that, Harry's breath accelerated, his pants coming out harder. "Crabbe and- Goyle what have-you told –them" . "That I am torturing you of course. Or am I wrong?"

Draco's mouth pressed on his shaft, opening slowly to its width, hot breath washing over it even through all of the other's clothes. Another loud moan and Draco pressed harder on his ass, laying small bites on his cock. Harry's upper body bowed to the feeling, resting his face on the top of Draco's head, needing support. "You are wrong! You are killing me!!" he spat between swift breaths. Draco stopped and locked eyes with him, his gaze hard. _"Oh Potter. So are you." _

Time had stopped now, a weird tension in the air as Harry's eyes focused on Draco's lips. Draco examined him, his flushed face and panting mouth, his emerald eyes, hazy and so full of lust. He tilted his head upwards, aligning their lips, letting his own part and warm breath wash over the other's. A tremble run over Harry's form, as mind and body fought for dominance. He shouldn't. Firstly, he wasn't allowed to. And secondly, he needed it too much to claim it. Too much for his own good. "That's it, Potter. Deny me. Even if I ask the opposite of you now." Malfoy's voice was a whisper tantalizing his head, numbing him. "Ask for what?" Harry breathed back. He moved slightly for the blonde's lips, but stilled again. He knew what Draco was implying. And he also knew this was a trap. Just like those full, parted lips. Draco tilted his head to the side, and Harry could just fidget, and their lips would join. He did not. "You won't. Because that will mean, this is more than sex. That will mean, this is more than the effect of a potion. I assure you, I will bring you off anyway. But make a choice now. Kiss me, or pull away."

Harry faltered. Then he pulled himself together, a frown appearing on his face. "Just finish me."And he pulled away. Draco closed his eyes and a shadow of a grin passed from his lips. "Will do."

He made a move for his wand and Harry fidgeted. "Don't worry. I'll just make sure the whole school does not hear your cries" and he spelled the room. "I can hold myself, Malfoy"

"Oh, is that so?" the look Draco gave him was murderous. His hands moved to Harry' pants, opening the top button. Harry grabbed the armchair to steady himself and looked down at Malfoy who glared at him, licking his lips. He took his zipper between his teeth and pulled it down, then slid his pants to his knees. "Take off your shirt" Draco's voice was cold again. Harry obeyed and threw the shirt on the floor. Silver eyes wandered on his naked chest, unmoved by the sight. The blond touched the Gryffindor's pants, and they vanished. "What the!" Harry squirmed, shocked. "Oh. Takes practice." And Harry could not ask more questions as Draco mouthed his shaft above the boxers, engulfing him, teasing harshly. A hand tangled softly with his balls, driving him mad. He let out a whimper, not allowing himself to cry out. "Should I vanish these too?" Draco grunted, his voice husky. Harry nodded, eyes shut and face flushed bright red.

Harry felt his manhood freed from clothing, but Draco pulled away. He opened his own pants, taking hold of his cock, stroking firmly and slowly, eyes on the naked form in front of him. Harry saw him arch his back and close his eyes, giving in to his desire, not caring about the fact that Harry ached for him to do something, anything to end this suffering. A cry escaped the blonde's lips, and his hips responded to the movement of his hand. Harry could see that he was close now, and he wanted to stop him, but his legs failed him, his desire laying him on the other's lap.

Draco's eyes snapped open. He cast a glance on Harry's face, and grabbed his ass with his free hand, pulling him closer, letting their erections rub together. Harry moaned loudly at the feeling. "No potion, Potter. Feel me. I am as hard as you, no spells included." And Harry felt a slender finger rub his opening, demanding entrance. His mind screamed at him to deny Malfoy what he claimed, but his hips where moving with the blonde's as Draco pressed harder and finally entered him. Harry leaned on Malfoy, never stopping. Draco grabbed his raven hair and breathed in his ear, voice trembling "Will you let me fuck you, Potter?" and Harry broke , screaming wordless pleas in his ears to let him come, filling his head with the need to take him, own him.

He reached out for the drawer and grasped a tiny bottle, handing it out to a delirious Harry. "You know the rules" Draco whispered and Harry opened the blonde's mouth forcefully, emptying it in his throat. He then felt strong arms picking him up and laying him roughly on the floor, but he thought of nothing. Nothing to do and nothing to say. Just beg for him to do it, fuck him, let him come. Draco entered him almost slowly, but seeing that Harry could not distinguish pleasure from pain anymore he gave in to his need, let it drive him deeper into the other, faster, as Harry's cries drowned in his throat and he felt his own climax wash over him.

"Always mine. Come-for-ME, Potter." With a desperate cry Harry came, collapsing entirely and letting Draco pick him up and carry him to bed.

"Here. Drink this. You'll feel better" Draco handed out a glass to Harry and laid beside him on his bed. "Getting me drunk won't make me feel better, Malfoy. I'm not you."

"Of course you are not me. **You are The Boy Who Lived, while I, am just another Malfoy**" Harry chanced a glimpse at Draco's face and was surprised to see bitterness drawn on his features. He gave him a puzzled look. _"_Do drink up._ I swear it'll fix you" _. Harry brought the bottle on his lips under the gaze of a hypotonic Draco. "Stay here for a while. I don't want anyone seeing you take off." Draco muttered, turning his back to a confused Harry.

He did not speak since. His slow, calm breathing showed he was asleep, and Harry waited patiently for the time to pass. Then his eye caught a pack of papers on Draco's drawer, next to some of his potions. He stood up, careful not to wake the blonde boy. He got to them and read the first lines hastily. These looked like guidelines on potions. But Harry could not recognize any of them. He found his wand and cast a copying spell on the papers. Whatever Malfoy was taking, should be in here. He saw that Draco had put his clothes on the armchair again, and put on his pants, shrieking the papers to fit in his pocket.

He glanced at Draco's sleeping face and a smile broke on his lips. He certainly looked like a different man. He stepped closer and knelt by the foot of the bed, bringing his face closer to him and letting his sweet breath lick his lips.

"I wish I could describe you what it is I feel" and he took one last breath of his perfume and stood up again, heading for the huge windows that opened to the balcony. The wind was hammering at the trees, dark clouds was all your eye could see in the deep. He let out a sigh.

"Name it for me. That thing you say you feel." A velvet voice broke the silence, and Harry turned, surprised.

Draco was still in the same place, eyes half open and staring to the floor.

"What?" Harry asked softly, making sure he had heard right.

"I said, don't describe it. Name it for me." Draco's eyes met his gaze, burning silently.

Harry's mind swam, but he composed himself. Holding his gaze, he replied

"I can do both"

And he opened the great window, letting the air whip the room, whip them too, the chill run to their bones. Neither of them flinched.

A thunder roared in the deep and the wind became even stronger.

"..."

Through the raging wind, Draco thought he could hear Harry mutter:

_"I think it's going to rain" _


	9. Chapter 10: Damned to be mine

**Chapter 10: Damned to be mine.**

"I need your help" a loud bang was heard as Harry dropped a pile of books and papers on the table where Hermione was sitting.

She looked up, startled and confused. "That's a strange turn of events" .She looked upset and Harry could understand her reasons. It was pretty obvious something serious was going on, and Harry had left both Ron and Hermione out of it. "I can't explain. You have to trust me, I can't do otherwise." Harry begged her to understand, a tired look in his eyes.

Hermione sighed. "I'll learn eventually" she muttered and grabbed one of the books to take a look. "What are these books?" "Everything you need to find a clue on these" and Harry handed her a few hand written papers. "Improvised potions??? Are these yours?" she asked, shocked. "No. But I would love to have a hint as to what they cause. I've never been that good at potions." Hermione's eyes scanned the papers. "Wow. These are some pretty rare ingredients. Some are extremely expensive too." Harry's worry grew even more. "When do you think you'll have something for me?" he asked, anxious. "Come see me in the afternoon. Hopefully I'll have a clue." "Thank you. I'll see you then"

And Harry left her and headed outside, determined to clear his mind and cast the image of Draco away. Yes, outside was a good idea. Not in here where he could run into him any time.

It was another cloudy day. The world was mourning, the skies were stably grey. Everything was calm, the kind of calm that lingers before the storm. And Harry felt it in his skin. Yesterday was a strange day. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, especially since he had confessed to Malfoy. And it might not have been words, but he was sure Draco had understood the implication. In the end, that was the core of being a Slytherin- reading between the lines, detecting hidden things more than seeing plain facts. He had understood, and had let it go. It would be better if he had laughed at his face.

The rising of the storm. A force with a power to cleanse or to destroy. Waiting for it to come was torture. Malfoy was torture. His words, his eyes, his body, his need for control. And yet, in all this loathing, a bond was formed between them. And it hurt when it was over, soul over body. It hurt when he was left behind, Draco always walking away, always paying no mind. Harry swore he hated him. His chest was torn in pieces and his head was burning with anguish. And in the background, something bigger was looming. The Slytherin was nowhere to be found in between their heated meetings, and Harry already knew he was on very strange potions. Which, to add to the irony, Harry was pushing down his throat himself.

Harry growled and shook his head. _Don't think about him damn it. Don't. _But his mind was hooked on Malfoy, on the way he felt when close to those deadly lips, almost touching, almost claiming for his, but never acting on it. Because Malfoy was right, oh in his twisted ways he was always right, that would mean this was more than it should be. And it should be necessity. Was it necessity that made his heart miss a beat when his breath would touch his skin? Was it necessity that made him want to ravish that pale, strong body?

His thoughts were interrupted by a female chuckle. _Oh it's coming from the greenhouse. _Harry thought and made to change direction. But then a voice he knew too well reached his ears.

Malfoy was in there too.

Rushes of jealousy run through his body and he moved closer to overhear the conversation. Malfoy's voice was dripping with charm. He was playing his wicked games, luring his prey into his snake hole. Harry couldn't focus on the words as he understood the intention in Draco's tone. The blond was clearly looking for a fuck. He was looking for more, while he kept him a slave to his spell. He could fuck whoever he wanted for Merlin's sake. Why should he keep Harry captive?

His body moved in a trance and he appeared in the entrance of the greenhouse. His eyes fell on the image of a brunette having a hand around Draco's neck and he put all his fury in one look. Draco turned, sensing it. Grey eyes met emerald, and Draco's expression turned to shock. He saw Harry stride across the room parting them and gripping him by the shoulders, tearing him from the girl and pushing to the greenhouse's glass.

"What do you want Potter!?" he yelled at him, expression furious.

"You-ask me what I want?"

"Yes, have you gone deaf, too?"

"I WANT OUT. Out of your little game. I want to break your head through the glass- I want you DEAD Malfoy. I want you GONE."

Draco grinned evilly. "That's my boy" he whispered, and Harry blinked. What was he doing? He was losing himself.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." He spat and let go of him, storming out of the greenhouse. He was going to do what he should have done a long time ago. He would go to Madam Pomfrey to get an antidote for the poison in his veins. If he was right and the potions were improvised, she wouldn't know the effects. She would just counter the ingredients. He would be free. He would be sane again. The fury in his entity would vanish, his dark feelings for Malfoy also. No death wishes, no lustful encounters.

"What's going on, my dear boy?" Madam Pomfrey gave him a worried look as he sprawled his body on the infirmary's bed.

"I would like to take some blood tests, Madam"

…..............................................................

Harry promised to come back later in the afternoon to get his blood test results and left the infirmary somehow relieved.

_It will soon be over, Draco._

And then, as if the name alone could summon him, he saw a charming silhouette looking at him from across the hall, expression calculating. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. His expression hardened as he watched Malfoy pass his fingers through his hair. _No more games. I can hold myself. Just a few more hours..._

Draco's hands moved to his tie, loosing it and opening the first buttons of his shirt, eyes never leaving Harry's. He took the tie off, and threw it casually on the floor. Crooking an eyebrow at Harry, who looked hypnotized by his movements, he began walking backwards. Harry took some steps forward,his body not willing to let the Slytherin go. The blond grinned seductively, letting his long coat drop as well, slowly to the floor. "Back away, Potter...Tame yourself." his voice was a hum, dripping with venom. He slowly opened his shirt to the blond trail of hair on his abdomen. Harry followed those golden strands, knowing they led further down to more, more of Draco Malfoy, to the swollen place in Draco's pants, already visibly erect. He took another step for the Slytherin, mind almost disconnected from his body. "If you don't back away now, I'm warning you..." gloves fell to the floor as Draco kept backing off, and he let his shirt slid down his shoulders, exposing his chest. "I will be your downfall." and the shirt joined the other clothes, leaving Malfoy half naked, his toned and slender chest inviting as ever.

"What is that on your hand?" Harry asked boldly at the sight of a bandage tied along Draco's arm, above the wrist and up to his elbow. "Just a souvenir" Malfoy smirked, and he run his fingers along the fabric. He then slid his hand in his pocket, and threw a tiny bottle at Harry. "You know what to do"

Voices were heard in the next corner, and Harry flinched, looking at their direction. It was still daytime and Howgarts was filled with students wandering the halls. And yet Malfoy was undressing in the middle of one of the usually crowded corridors. A class could be dismissed and they would be busted. The laughter and the chattering drifted away, leaving them alone again. Harry turned his gaze back to the blond boy. He examined his flushed face and heavy eyelids, his slightly parted lips, and his slowly heaving chest. Draco was burning. He continued backing away, drawing Harry from an invisible rope. His hipbones were darting out of his slung pants, moving with every step he took, making Harry's mind scream, his need to close the distance and grab Draco's legs and pull them around him, raise them and slam him against the wall, and make him scream his name, make him sorry for teasing, for exploiting him so fondly.

And then, as if Draco could read his mind, and maybe he could, a husky voice called out to him.

"Fuck me, Potter"

Harry grunted from deep in his throat, feeling a raw sense of passion wash over him. He dashed forward and grabbed Draco's waist, pulling him up his body, and Draco whimpered as he was slammed onto the wall. Harry opened the tiny bottle and followed the standard procedure. Draco swallowed the potion fast, and Harry threw it away hastily. He could feel the blond's cock rubbing against his own as he pressed against him, kissing his neck roughly. "I-can't-feel" Draco uttered and Harry bit down hard on the soft skin, sending Malfoy moaning into his ear. He let his tongue slide to his earlobe, nubbing at it hard, as he rocked his hips, answering Draco's thrusts. "Fuck me Potter, fuck me already!" "Why would you want that?" Malfoy grunted, irritated.

There was no reason, but Draco was submitting to him willingly, asking him to take him. There was nothing more suspicious than a Malfoy denying his superiority. "I'm not going to be asking it of you forever, Potter" Draco almost yelled. "Oh I think you are" Harry felt insanely certain about that, as he pulled on Draco's loose pants, making the pressure more, sending him moaning and gasping. "Your pants, Malfoy" and Draco obeyed, vanishing them. Harry had never seen Draco completely naked. The fact that this was happening now, with him fully dressed, pinning him on a corridor's wall, was maddening enough. Draco shivered at the stare. "It's weird, isn't it? Tell me, how do you feel, naked while I could walk away on you any time, naked in front of your most hated enemy, Malfoy. Tell me, and I will fuck you so hard, you'll forget your name." The blond twitched, not used to Harry's tone.

They stared each other in the eyes, and then, it was finally done. Burning lips crashed on Harry's own, licking and pulling on his bottom lip, demanding entrance. And Harry opened his mouth, letting Draco explore it, the warm, sweet presence of him driving him crazy. Harry snapped out of the numbness and attacked Draco's tongue with his own, forcing it in the other's mouth, claiming dominance. An answering whimper and a movement of Draco's hips was what sent harry over the edge. He freed his by now leaking cock and raised Draco's legs, lifting him, and the blond twitched at his nipples and cried out in his mouth as he entered him. Harry was losing it. He could never believe a man would feel so good, so incredibly breathtaking. Draco was answering Harry's movements, letting him drive deeper into him.

The kiss was broken as Draco started shaking and threw his head on the wall, lips swollen and eyes closed. "Faster, faster please, harder" Harry could not stand the picture, the sound of what Draco was uttering in his delirium. His pace sped up, his trusts became harder. He felt Draco stiffen and arch for him as his release was given away. _One last time_, he thought, as he heard the blond demon scream the words that held him captive to this sweet, stabbing madness.

He claimed Draco's lips once more, before they collapsed together in the darkening hall.

…................................................................

He should pick up the blood tests from Madam Pomfrey soon, and he hurried back to the infirmary. He felt strange, knowing he would be free in a few hours. But this was what he wanted, this was what he should want. Yes. A few hours more. He opened the door and his gaze met the familiar face, smiling at him.

"Oh Harry. You are ready. I guess you can stop worrying, your blood is clean. No poisons there, my dear child."

There was no way for Madam Pomfrey to understand the look of shock that passed through Harry's features. Or the terror in his eyes. He closed the door behind him and run , run as fast as he could, up to Gryffindor tower, not to get there, but simply to run , as Malfoy's words hammered at his mind :

"_Drink this, I swear...it'll fix you..." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When I started this story, I never intended to take it this far. But now that the end is a couple of chapters away, I know I'm going to feel a bit empty without this habit. Sometimes stories have a will of their own. I just felt like thanking all of you who stick with my story. It is almost over.  
_


	10. Chapter 11: So now there's one

**Chapter 11: So now there's one.**

_Why do you keep coming back? _

_There is no time anymore. It is almost done. I set you free, hoping to spare myself as well. But let's face it, Potter. The game is out of hand now. Out of mine for certain. I don't really know how it started. Maybe it was my simple wish to see you suffer, humiliate you. Or perhaps a need deeper than that. Since the first time I met you, you were mine. I doubt that you ever realized until now. Well, it's never too late, they say. What do you think? _

_I couldn't do it myself, Potter. So I trusted my fate in your hands. I would never be able to do it myself. I proved that when I freed you. Slytherins run, Potter, when Gryffindors stand and fight. Slytherins run. Should I run now? There is only one bottle left, and I think it's grinning at me in my sleep. There were two, you know, when I let you go. But you stormed at me with a possessiveness in your eyes I could never ignore. So now there's one. And I can't bring myself to destroy it._

_To be sincere with you, I never thought you'd be so obedient. I thought you would better die than succumb to your need. But you came back, time and time again. You gave and I took, Potter. Because after all, it was all rightfully mine. _

_I will not lie. I enjoyed the adrenaline. The idea of handing you control over something greater than sex. But then, time shrank. I saw you gulping down the antidote and I felt empty. You would never answer my call again. I would never watch you scream out and whimper in your release. And you are so beautiful when you come for me, Potter. But there were two bottles left. I had to run. _

_So why am I still standing? I am scared still. But somewhere inside me, there is a strange kind of relief. Perhaps it's better this way. No more conspiracies, no more Dark Lords, no Malfoy pride, no Malfoy legacy. _

_You still come, you know, just by the sound of my voice. Because I tell you to, I allow you to. In a strange way, you are still bound to me, Potter. So I will keep things this way, if you decide to come back. Because in the end, you are the Boy Who Lived, and I, just another Malfoy. So let's do, what we do best._

_I think the storm is almost upon us._

_..............................................................................................................._

Harry was still running. He decided against showing up in the dormitory. So he climbed the staircase to where he had seen Malfoy on one of the times he had lost his body's control.

No poisons. No spells. He was free. Yet he had fucked Malfoy against the wall just a few hours ago, his mind numb with passion. He had kissed those lips, felt that tongue in his mouth, as his heart and body exploded. He had come to the sound of his words, like a slave submitting to his master.

His mind kept tracing memories, bringing up words and images he would rather they disappeared.

_Fuck me, Potter. _

_I am still here, I am not gone. _

_I -can't -feel. _

_You will come to me. Beg for me. _

_Tame. Yourself._

_Fuck-me._

_Back away. _

_Did you ever feel as if you were falling, Potter? _

_Do it._

_I swear, it' ll fix you...._

Harry felt for the first time, as if he was falling. No view could rest his eyes, No sound could silence the deathly whispers in his head. Why had Malfoy freed him? Why had he kept it a secret? And most importantly, why did the maddening desire linger?

Had he fallen for him? In all this madness, had he lost his sanity?

"I HATE YOU" he screamed at the howling wind, but there was no poison in his voice. There was nothing but despair. He broke down, head in his hands, sheltering himself from something excruciating threatening to tear down his defenses. "I hate you" he whispered again and let his mind drift back to the golden strands of hair, moving as the wind blew softly, on days long before these, brighter and silent, when he would catch peace on the blond's features and not pain. No dark desire and potion addiction. Just Malfoy's inbred poison, spat out at every encounter, becoming almost tolerable throughout the years, his piercing gray eyes shining with pride.

But now Malfoy was falling apart, lustful whenever he saw him, willing to let him have his way with him. Harry wondered if many people were allowed to do so. He wondered about the bandage on his hand, what could it possibly be that magic couldn't vanish. _A souvenir_ Draco had said. From whom? Who was allowed to mark his body when he wasn't allowed to even kiss him until today? His jealousy run through him like fire. And the potions he made him swallow? What about those??

_Oh, Hermione._

In all this mess he had forgotten, and now it was nighttime.

He cursed and stood up, determined to return to his dorm. There was no reason to get in more trouble. The corridors were empty, and Harry walked them down silently, reaching his dormitory and opening the door.

Ron was awake, and he turned at the sound of the door. "Oh Harry, it's you. Hermione gave me these" and he pointed at the nightstand at some papers "to hand over to you".

Harry dashed to his bed and grabbed the papers, his eyes scanning the notes. Hermione had listed all the ingredients, and next to them their possible effects.

Ability to focus

Pain

Derogation

Pain

Pain

_Fuck Malfoy, what the hell are you doing to yourself?_

Following the list was Hermione's note, in a trembling handwriting. Harry read carefully.

_Harry, I don't know what you got yourself into, but get out of it quickly. The person who makes these, has created a very dangerous mix. I can only suspect, but from the amount of ingredients used, the potion is enough to be divided into 4 to 5 dosages max, that is if sanity is important to him. I fear the blend, while it helps concentrating on one and only thing at a time, slowly drains your energy, providing you with fake vitality in order to maintain a normal image. Should you take all those dosages, I am almost certain that will be the last thing you will do._

_Harry, what's going on? Please, get out of it. Get out!_

Harry's head was buzzing. He couldn't understand the words Ron was yelling at him, as he grabbed him by the shoulders firmly. He could faintly feel the shaking and embrace the blackness that engulfed him slowly.

_I can't feel. I- _

_Draco. _


	11. Chapter 12: As you wish

**Chapter 12: As you wish.**

_I have thought about it a lot. _

_But thinking gets me nowhere, because after all, it's you I'm thinking of._

_I thought you hated pain. You yelled like a little girl every time you got a scratch on your pretty skin. I saw you inflict it upon yourself, I heard you crave for more. But who am I to talk. You made a sadist out of me. Turned me into a possessive, obsessive shadow of myself. Are you happy now? _

_You shouldn't be. Because you are dying anyway. And I am the one who's killing you. No don't ask. I am not happy about that. Perhaps I never hated you enough. So what is it, one or two dosages? _

_She was wrong, you know. Your poison is still burning me._

…_......................................................................................................................_

The door to the room opened, and a pale, blond boy entered silently. The raven haired man did not look surprised by the visit. Snape turned and faced Draco Malfoy, his face blank.

"It's finished." was the only thing the blond said, and the other nodded in understanding. Now that the vanishing cabinet was ready, there was even less time left to waste.

_Make a move, Potter. I can't wait forever. Make your move._

Harry was striding along the hallways, further into Slytherin territory. His mind was crashing down.

_Why me? Why should you give me such power over you? I don't want it. _

His head hurt. His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest.

_What have you done, Malfoy? What have you done to be better off dead? _

_Or do you hope I'll stop you by killing you?_

Then something snapped in Harry's mind, and an intractable feeling filled his entity with rage.

_IT'S THE DARK MARK, ISN'T IT? YOUR SOUVENIR. IT'S HE. YOU CAN'T BE HIS. YOU ARE MINE. MINE. MINE TO FIGHT MINE TO HATE MINE TO CRAVE. AND IF YOU WANT TO BE MINE TO KILL..._

He entered the Slytherin dorm, violating all entries in the process, wand working disconnected from his body and mind. There, back turned at him, an imposing blond was gazing out the great windows of the castle. His beautiful face turned at the sound coming from the hall, and his eyes fell on Harry Potter.

Harry returned the gaze, lost somewhere between desire and desperation, need and self loathing.

_...THEN AS YOU WISH._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know this chapter is too small, but getting writer's block near the end is never a good thing. Last chapter coming up.  
_


	12. Chapter 13: For the wrong reasons

_To everyone who has enjoyed this story, this is the last chapter._

...................................................................

**Chapter 13: For the wrong reasons**

Draco stood still as Harry strode in the room, holding a small object in his hand. He stopped a few steps away from him, eyes wild.

"Take a look. I purchased it specially for you." Draco examined the small crystal ball in Harry's hand, watching as golden flames licked on its interior. Then he chanced another glimpse on Harry's face, and a tremor run though his spine.

"What is that?" his voice was soft, trying to simmer down the feeling he sensed in the wildly grinning boy in front of him. "Let's open it, shall we?" Harry retorted, taking a step forward.

The Slytherin took two steps back, hitting the hard wall.

"Are you afraid, Draco?" the blond twitched at the sound of his name. It was almost as if Harry knew what he was doing. But that couldn't be. There was no reason for him to come back if he knew he was free. There was no reason to...

He felt Harry's breath in his ear, his body slightly touching his own. His heart leaped at the closeness, and he pressed himself further on the wall, avoiding Harry's mouth and turning his face away from him. Was he afraid? And of what?

"Acknowledge your fear. Tell me to stop and I'll stop, but do so now. Because I am about to lose it, Malfoy. And then..." Harry let one of his hands slide inside the blond's shirt, caressing the thin line of hair and the muscles on his stomach. Draco withered under his touch, clenching his teeth but staying silent. Nuzzling his pale neck and letting his hot breath wander his skin, Harry reached Draco's ear, gaining a tiny whimper from him and feeling himself grow harder at the sound.

Even without the effect of the potion possessing him, his desire for the blond was maddening. He just could not wait. He couldn't hold himself when the other was answering to his touch like that, having felt what it means to take him, to kiss him, even to allow him to do with him as he pleased. Even submitting to him was ecstasy. Getting used, left spent. He thought that perhaps it was already too late for Draco to back off. He needed him more than he had thought, and control was beyond him.

He brought the ball to Draco's face, its golden flames empowered and dancing furiously in their cage. His other hand attacked one of Draco's nipples, the tip of his finger softly feeling its top, and then pinching at it almost roughly, making the Slytherin whimper in denial of the feeling washing over him. Harry was breathing huskily in his ear, making his own need known to the blond, whose breaths were coming out harder by the second.

"Open it, Malfoy." Harry breathed , letting his tongue lick the shell of Draco's ear. "Since when do you get to boss me around, Potter?" the other was trying hard to sound the way he should, while his body was betraying him, offering itself willingly to his enemy, the man who would most probably bring his end.

"Since you started begging for my touch as well. Because you can't deny it..." Harry's hand worked its way in Draco's pants, proving his point. "...it's crying out for me, Draco" and he gave just one stroke on his painfully hard erection. Draco's moan was shattering. His hips arched for Harry's hand, but the Gryffindor pulled his hand out. Harry thought he heard him utter something like "wait". "I did not get that, come again?" "I said, don't stop."

"But the night is still young Draco. And everyone is missing. Oh by the way, they will be gone for a long time..." "What did you do??" Draco was shocked by the remark."Hush now, was this your problem?" Harry slid his leg between Draco's legs, touching him slightly, just like the blond had done so many times before. He heard him whimper again, but he did not flinch. So he still thought of it as demeaning. He would have all night to change his mind.

Harry grinned wildly. Draco looked at him, but he could only focus on breathing as his cock strove for attention and his mind told him to stay still. "If you don't do it, I will." "What is that, Potter!" Harry played with the opening of the crystal "Let's see, shall we?" and he set the wild flames free. They danced on Draco's skin,tasting it, but before the blond had time to react, they slid down his arms and forced his hands up, above his head, bounding them to a magical chain.

Draco pulled on the chain, testing its strength. He looked at Harry, as soon as he realized he would never break the spell without his wand. Harry's face was puzzled. His eyes were wandering the chain which was holding Draco's hands loose above him, and he flinched at the sound it made as Draco pulled at it once more. His expression turned to amused, and he caught Draco's chin with his fingers, making him look at him.

"Who would imagine, really? You, a masochist. " Harry touched the soft lips, aching to kiss, but resisting.

"What are you talking about? Let -me- go!" and Draco pulled harder on the chain, making the clanging echo in the room.

"I think I like you like that..." Harry whispered, and pressed his body against him, letting their erections collide and watching Draco wince in desire. "I can't even begin to tell you, how much I need you right now..." the blond's mouth fell open, panting, his face flushed farther at Harry's words.

Harry closed the distance between their faces, an tilted his head to the side, a breath away from Draco's lips. "It's not as easy to tease when you lack the upper hand,right?" Draco's eyes had lingered on Harry's lips, breathing hard, as waves of heat bathed his skin. Harry pulled back just a little, enough to make Draco grimace in disappointment. He smirked.

"Invading minds is a very nasty trick, Malfoy. I will not lie to you. Your power on me was excruciating." He let his hands wander the Slytherin's slender torso, wanting to feel every inch of him, enjoying the feeling of his absolute surrender.

He traced the blond's jawline with his tongue, making him tilt his head back against the wall, subconsciously giving him more access to his bare neck. Harry grabbed him by the neck forcefully, drank on the invitations Draco was sending out to him, on the power he was granted over him once more.

He allowed himself to breathe his scent, all the while planting open mouthed kisses on the pale skin, because the taste was almost as irresistible as the scent. Intoxicating. Addictive. His need was aching, repressed by his pants. He bit hard on the exposed neck, his possessive feelings taking over his mind. He was his. Only his. Only he should be allowed to mark this body, own this man. And Draco screamed his name, as if he was approving Harry's thoughts, as if being chained to his mercy wasn't proof enough.

The blond's control shattered, and he thrust onto Harry's erection, gaining the friction that they both ached for, the feeling of need for the other's desire, more than release itself. Harry almost broke then, almost answered Draco's thrusts as he felt his body give in to the sensation, urging him to move, to demand more. But he stood still, head in the crook of Draco's still clothed shoulder, but unable to pull away.

He felt the Slytherin speed up his movements, heard his moans become more desperate, imagined his arms seizing the chains harder as he heard them clang . And he was brought back to reality.

This was going to be the last time. And perhaps it was for the wrong reasons, but he would not have it end so soon. It was too soon. Too soon to let go.

"Stop!"

Draco thrust harder, making Harry moan and thrust back, momentarily losing it.

"No. I said-Stop."

He grabbed him by the waist, pinning him on the wall, breaking the contact.

"I want to show you how it feels. I want you to understand." Draco could not make sense out of Harry's words in his hazy mind, so he just struggled against his grip, trying to focus on his eyes, but failing miserably.

Then he felt it. Harry was invading his head, like he had done to him so many times before. His defenses bowed to the other instinctively, allowing the force of Harry's thoughts to take over.

His eyes slid shut.

_A pink, wet tongue was licking its way to his lower stomach, his sweaty skin almost evaporating at the touch. Hands were gripping at his hipbones as a raven haired boy played with his navel, and he felt like screaming. The boy in front of him knelt on the floor, taking hold of his thighs and bringing his repressed need in front of him. Draco remembered how this felt like. Harry's hot mouth engulfing him, pumping and licking and sucking hard on him. He let out a hoarse cry as he watched Harry unbutton his pants..._

Harry was marveling at the sight of Draco Malfoy whimpering by the images alone. He stood in a distance that allowed him to get a full view of him as he tortured his mind, feeding his desire but never satiating it. He saw small drops of sweat sliding down his neck and into his shirt, where pink nipples showed through wet white fabric. His mind went mad with desire, and driving more images into Draco's own, he saw him writhe and heard a pathetic sound escape the blond's lips.

_Harry's mouth was hell. Even when he couldn't really feel it. But the Gryffindor released his shaft, standing on his feet. Draco could see now that Harry was naked. It had been such a long time since he had actually laid eyes on his body... His fingers opened the buttons of Draco's shirt, and he let their chests touch, felt his hard nipples caress his oversensitive skin...Harry's hands moved to his ass, cupping him and lifting him, guiding his legs around his waist..._

"Enough, Potter!That's – enough!" Draco shook his head from side to side, forcing Harry out of his mind. Harry winced at the opposition, not skilled enough to maintain his hold on the Slytherin.

"Oh pity. That should be fun to watch." Harry smirked at the desperation with which Draco had shoved him off. Such pride. It was a shame to witness this man break.

He came close to Draco again, who was glaring at him now, eyes foggy but focused. "Is that the only way you can fuck me, Potter? Mind tricks?" his ironic smirk was fighting his way back on his lips. His words hit right on target. Harry grabbed the blond by his waist with one hand and the crystal cage of the magical flames with the other. He hit it two times on the wall, and the chain turned golden, then shivered, then disappeared retreating to its cage. He threw the ball on the floor as Draco threw his hands around his shoulders, pulling him close.

The two of them stayed that way, panting and pulling at each other's clothes, both wanting to claim the other's lips but neither attempting to, foreheads touching, lips parting only to make the desire worse.

_That will mean this is more than sex. _

But wasn't that clear already? They both knew Harry was free, even if Harry had not admitted to Draco that he knew. And they were both at this state, while necessity had taken a whole different form. This was still a fight. Not love between two normal people. Not just sex. This was a battle to hold on to a bond stranger than everything going on. A bond formed through rivalry and hatred, transformed into insatiable passion. Need. Craving.

Draco's grip relaxed, and he leaned back on the wall.

"Make a choice. Kiss me, or pull away." and as he heard the blond repeat the words he had said a long time ago, Harry felt his heart sink in his chest. A second chance, to do it as it should have been done back then and there.

His hold on the blond relaxed as well, and he begun to notice his flushed face again, his beautiful gray eyes, so tempting when dark with passion, his hair, golden like light itself, yet cold, cold as his body had felt in the past days, without the heat of the poison, but tormented by the facts that had come into light.

Draco's expression softened as Harry leaned in, softly brushing his lips against his own, and he moved slightly to answer the kiss, afraid the moment would be gone and the madness would take over again. It didn't. Harry's lips moved on his, soft and tender, and their mouths opened slightly together, exploring tongues moving forward and hot breaths mingling. Their tongues met and they pulled each other closer, wet clothes touching and erections rubbing, all of it too much to handle. Harry's hands moved to Draco's shirt, unbuttoning it, and Draco copied his actions, working on Harry's own, lips parting and uniting again like magnets being torn apart and pulled back to each other again.

"It's in the drawer" Draco whispered and Harry understood. He kissed the blond passionately and took a small bottle out of his pocket. He released Draco from the kiss and looked straight into his eyes. "Open your mouth." the blond closed his eyes and obeyed. A shadow passed through Harry's features. So he was not going to back off. Just let it happen. He let the liquid run into the Slytherin's mouth and watched his face twitch slightly. Draco swallowed and opened his stormy gray eyes, crooking a smile at Harry. He resumed their kiss without a word.

Shirts were discarded to the floor and pants followed. Harry took Draco's face in his hands, deepening the kiss, and Draco allowed him entrance, moaning softly into his mouth and letting his hands drop to Harry's waist. He pulled away from Harry's kiss and looked into his emerald eyes. He gave one last soft kiss to his lips and slithered down the wall, leaving Harry shocked and breathless. It couldn't be what he thought it was. But then he felt Draco pull down his boxers, and felt warm breath wash over his shaft as the Slytherin took his erection in his mouth, tasting reluctantly. His hands sought support on the wall as Draco sucked for the first time and his legs felt weak. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth, or the husky sounds that followed as Draco licked and sucked in turns, making his world blank out. He felt his need built up, his body tighten. "Draco..." he whimpered and Malfoy understood, letting go and standing up again.

No spells were needed to trigger it. And they both knew that. But Draco had to say the spell, because after all, it was ritual. It seemed though that neither Draco was willing to let go yet.

He grabbed Harry and pulled him towards his bed, throwing him on it. Harry was suffering like the times when the spell was triggered. He mind was numb, his body was aching. Draco claimed his lips once more, laying his body on top of him, and Harry opened, letting him in, feeling again the need to succumb to his passion, to feel it one last time.

"I can't...It's too much...please..." Harry muttered an Draco licked on his earlobe, rocking his hips slowly, letting their bare erections touch once more, then using his hand to rock them together, keeping a torturous rhythm.

"Let me take you, Potter." Harry thrust harder against him, driven to the edge, needing it more than he could ever imagine.

"Do it." and with that Draco lifted his legs, holding them to his sides and entered him, his whole entity crushing at the feeling, as Harry moaned into his ear and he guided himself deeper into him, a completion perfect enough to drive them mad right then and there. Draco's rhythm was speeding up quickly, and Harry felt his body burn as he felt a slender hand pump at his shaft, and then Draco was moaning louder than ever, his own mind was screaming to finally let go, give in...

"Draco. Please. Draco." Harry's pleas were as desperate as ever, and Draco kissed him once more, harder than all the times their lips had met, making his lips bleed and they were fighting again, because in the end this was all it was. And Harry fought back with force, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything as their lips parted and the blond breathed :

"Come for me, Potter"

And he let go, not recognizing his own voice as Draco emptied himself inside him.

…........................................................................................................

Harry was gazing at the ceiling, holding a sleeping Draco in his arms. The blond's chest was heaving peacefully, his lips moving with every breath he took on Harry's chest. The Gryffindor cast another glance at the beautiful man in his arms and released him slowly from his embrace. He stepped off the bed and got dressed, eyes resting on the slender body left behind on the bed.

He knelt by the bedside.

"You'll be a different man when you wake up. Because you WILL wake up. I know you'll hate me in the morning more than you ever did. But fact is, I have realized I can't live without your hatred, Draco.

I thought you would back off when the poison would come up. When you'd see that I was willing to obey you once more. I thought you would run away. I don't dare to imagine why you didn't, really.

I'll leave the crystal ball to you. After all, it's made from you, for you. You did not understand of course, but it submitted to your will. You got yourself chained for me, Draco. Ain't that ironic? Your life and your body, you gave freely to me. But I guess I would do the same, so I won't judge too harsly.

In the end, I guess I have the hero complex. At least that's what you'd say, right? But make no mistake, Draco. I am not saving you out of duty.

I am saving you to suffer, since you need it so much. Because I can't stand suffering alone. I guess I am more of a Slytherin than you would acknowledge and I would admit if you were awake."

Harry reached for the drawer next to Draco's bed, and found the final bottle of Draco's poison.

"So it was one." he whispered to himself and put it in his pocket.

He sat on the bed again, taking Draco's left bandaged hand in his own, unraveling it slowly. A skull showed itself as the bandage came off, and then a snake protruding from its mouth. Harry felt nothing. He couldn't feel anymore. He had felt everything in time already spent. He let Draco's hand free to rest on the bed, and placed the bandage next to it. He glanced once more at the sleeping face, and passed his fingers through Draco's golden hair.

_So they feel like satin too. _He thought to himself and leaned down, kissing the blond's forehead.

"I'll leave now."

and he strode out of the Slytherin dorm, cold as ice and mind foggy.

His steps led him again on the astronomy tower. Up, up once more, walking to walk, living to stay alive.

He faced the angry sky, its clouds moving faster and faster to the wind as night was torn apart by the faint light of dawn that escaped the dark maze of the clouds.

Downstairs in the Slytherin dorm, a blond boy was waking to another painful day, puzzled as he faced the world outside. He touched his arm and realized something was missing. His eyes met the dark mark on his forearm and the bandage lying on his bed. He knew. He knew and he had tricked him. The final dosage was missing.

Up on the astronomy tower, a raven haired boy was sobbing, clenching at his chest, feeling a tearing pain torture his soul. His mind's defenses shuddered for a moment and vanished, letting a furious voice scream at him, words he could not understand, poisoning his mind.

_YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, POTTER! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE I NEVER DID BEFORE. I WILL MAKE YOU-"_

and Harry put all his strength in one last effort, shielding the doors of his mind and holding the enraged voice out of his head forever.

Everything was silent again. Just the wind and himself, as a thunder roared and the skies opened violently.


End file.
